


To Love A Werewolf

by YaoiBatman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knows he can't have his lifemate, but temptations a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Remus sat by the fireplace of his two room home, thinking about the conversation he had with Dumbledore yesterday.

The headmaster had offered him a job. A teaching job, which he gladly accepted the moment it was confirmed legal by the Ministry, not that they could do anything with Dumbledore in charge.

Though, as he set down his chipped tea cup, he was beginning to think that maybe he was too hasty to accept the Defense Against the Dark Arts post - not that he wasn’t grateful to Dumbledore. Being a werewolf, you didn’t get chances like this very often - if at all, but he was worried about the threat he would pose on the students.

If it were not for the promise of the Wolfsbane potion, he would never have agreed to this job in the first place, and although he would be getting a supply of the potion every month during the full moon, he still couldn’t help but think, what if Snape was unable to give him the potion, or he forgot to take it one night?

It scared him to think of waking up to a silent Hogwarts with blood on the walls and ripped portraits as an opening act to mangled bodies he would find everywhere.

He sighed as the picked up his half finished tea, wincing as he swallowed the cold liquid down,  and tried to forget about being a werewolf for just a few moments. It didn’t do to dwell on facts that could not be changed. So he turned to something else that had been bothering him for a while now.

James’s son.

It was the night before the full moon, thirteen years ago, when he found out that Harry was his lifemate. Remus smiled; he still remembered that night perfectly. The white uniformed Healers, the sight of a drained but content Lily, the huge, proud smiles on James’s and Sirius’s face, and that smell. The smell of Harry. Like a spring breeze in a field of wildflowers. Remus felt at home in that smell, as though it was the first breath of fresh air he ever inhaled.

At first he thought it was coming from the Healer that was currently cleaning the new born child by hand. Then Harry was passed to Lily and the sent follow. It frightened him when he realized that every part of his body and soul wanted that little, innocent child. He wanted his best friends son and Remus was afraid that given the chance, he would take Harry and run.

At the invitation to hold the newborn, Remus declined. Giving the pure excuse that he didn’t want to drop the child, but he still remembered the pain in their eyes when he refused to hold Harry. Remus had guessed that was when his best friends stopped putting so much trusted in him. Maybe if he had told them the truth about Harry, they would have made him Secret Keeper instead of…

Remus sighed again, shifting his thought back to the problem at hand. His mate. Remus would be seeing the thirteen year old boy everyday. He was grateful, for the first time, that this was only a one year agreement. True, he couldn’t wait to see Harry. After years of depriving himself of that opportunity he now had an excuse to watch.

Remus gulped down the rest of his cold tea and went to pack his bag for the trip to Hogwarts, feeling a little more excited then what he felt comfortable with.


	2. Chapter 2

“I need to talk to you in private.” Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, thinking about what Mr. Weasley said to him before he got on the train.

Ron and Hermione looked back at him nodding in agreement, before they slipped passed Ginny and a second year she was talking to unnoticed and began looking for an empty compartment.

Towards the end of the train, Harry began to wonder if they would ever find one when a sudden warm feeling entered his chest. Confused, Harry stopped and turned to his best friends.

“Do either of you feel that?”

Ron shrugged, “Feel what?”

Harry shook his head, rubbing his chest as the heat there increased.

“Harry? Are you okay?” Hermione asked, her brow clinching together in concern as she watching Harry breath in heavily.

“My chest.” Harry said, and two confused expression looked back at him before he clarified, “If feels like it’s on fire.”

Hermione placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder in worry as Ron looked into the compartment window they had stopped in front of, frowning at the sleeping adult inside.

“There’s someone in this compartment, lets go find another one.” Ron complained.

Hermione to a glance inside before turning to glare at Ron. “It’s only one person, Ron. Besides all the other compartments are full and Harry needs to sit down.”

Before Ron could protest, Hermione opened the sliding door and pulled them both inside.

* * *

It was awkward, sitting in a compartment with a teacher, even if he was asleep. Though Harry didn’t mind as much now that the burning chest pain was finally relieved.

The two friends beside him continued to stare at him expectantly as if waiting for him to go into seizers at any moment. Harry sighed, “I’m fine, really. It must have been heartburn or something.”

They all relaxed, while Hermione shook her head and muttered ‘boys’ under her breath.

“So what was it you wanted to tell us, mate.”

Harry turned serious, looking over at the professor (according to Hermione who saw the man’s name on his case) to make sure he was really asleep. Satisfied, Harry turned his attention back to his friends. “Mr. Wesley told me the reason Sirius Black escaped was to….come after me.”

Hermione and Ron did a great expression of gapping fish and Harry would have laughed if it wasn’t for the situation.

“Sirius Black! After you!” Ron exclaimed, frightened at the possibility.

Nodding his head gravely, Harry began to explain the fight he had over heard while staying at the Leaky Cauldron between Mr. and Mrs. Wesley and the warning Mr. Wesley had given him right before getting on the train.

“Oh, Harry.” said Hermione before engulfing him in a tight hug. “I would tell you to be careful but you’ll just go looking for trouble anyway.”

Harry looked offended, “I don’t go looking for trouble, it comes looking for me. It’s not like I like constantly having my life threatened!”

“Harry’s right Hermione, it’s not as though Harry wants You-Know-Who’s greatest supporter escaping Azkaban to kill him in the most horrible way.” Ron finished, only to be met with silence from his two friends.

“Thanks Ron, that makes me feel loads better.”

Ron smiled, ignoring the sarcasm, “Your welcome, mate.”

* * *

They spend most of the train ride talking about Hogsmeade or rather Ron making suggestions on how to sneak Harry into the wizard village. Hermione, unsurprisingly, refuted every one of his ideas. It wasn’t until Ron said something particularly nasty about Hermione’s new cat, Crookshanks, did the intelligent girl refuse to speak to either of them.

Not that Harry could figure out what he did wrong when he spent most of his time looking out the window he set beside, ignoring his continuously bickering friends. He could hardly see the fields outside anymore with the heavily pouring rain.

Suddenly the train gave a small jolt, like Uncle Vernon’s car did when he would brake to hard before slowing down at the red light, and began to slow.

“We must be here.” Ron said standing up and moved to looking out the window, trying to see the castle. “Great, I’m starving!”

“We can’t be there yet, Ron.” said Hermione as she pushed the sleeve of her cloak up to check her watch. “It’s only six thirty.”

Though, as she said this the train got slower and slower, the noise of the train fall away and the sound of the rain replaced it as the harsh winds slammed itself against the train.

Hermione opened the compartment door and peered out into the hallway. Others began to do the same, all wondering what was happening. The train jolted once again when the train finally came a complete stop, causing Hermione to fall back and land on the floor just as the lights when out.

“What’s going on?” Ron asked.

“Ouch! Ron, that was my hand!” Hermione yelled.

“Sorry,“ Ron said as he and Harry helped her back onto the seat. “D’you think the train broke down?”

“Dunno.” Harry said as he looked out the fogged window. It was then that he say an outline of a shadow move. “There’s something out there!”

“More people comin’ aboard, you think?” Ron questioned, squeezing in besides Harry to look out the window too.

Suddenly the compartment door opened, an outline of a cloaked figure just barely visible to Harry’s adjusting eyes. It stood tall, almost to the ceiling as it sucked in a deep breath. Cold swept over him as Harry stumbled to sit back down. His chest hurt as his eyes rolled back into his sockets. Shivers ran down his back as screams of a women chilling him from the inside out.

The last thing Harry heard before giving into the darkness was a faint growl and a women screaming.

* * *

Remus woke to his own growl, his senses heightened at the feel of danger to something that was _his_. He didn’t stop to think as the leaped fast to his feet, blocking the view of the unconscious figure on the floor as the dark creature, _dementor_ (his slowly awakening mind told him), sucked the happiness from the room's occupants but with a startling focus on the student now behind him.

“Expecto Patronum.” Remus muttered and watching as an enormous amount of silver light erupted from his wand tip forcing the dementor back and away.

He waited a few moments to make sure there wouldn't be any more coming through the door before turning his full focus back to his compartment. Two teens where gathered around the unconscious one, one bushy brunette female with a sickly worried expression who snuck glaces between the still open doorway and her fallen friend while the anxious red haired teen was attempting to arouse his friend by light shakes to his shoulders.

Remus kneeled down beside the young teen, giving her a gentle smile as he gesture to move. "Here, lets get him off the floor shall we?"

The girl nodded and stood up, giving Remus his first clear view of the teen on the floor and his breath caught. Even in the dark compartment he could tell this was Harry. _His_ Harry, a traitorous voice inside him thought. A weird surge of possessiveness overtook Remus for a moment before he shook if off. No! This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He wasn't going to let this rule him. _He_ was the one in control, not the wolf.

"Uhm... Sir?"

Remus cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable as he picking up the far to light teen and laid him on the compartment set before forcing himself to move away. Remus left Harry there for a moment while he reached for his case and pulled out a bar of his favorite chocolate.

“Wha hapend?” The mutter was weak and Remus paused as he realized this was the first time he was hearing his mate ( _mate!_ ) speak.

“You alright, mate.” The boy said worriedly.

Remus narrowed his eyes at the boy, the wolf in him demanding to be let out in response of the boy calling Harry his mate, but Remus managed to shake the feeling off, knowing it was just a term for friend or he hoped for the boys sake. Unwrapping the bar of chocolate, Remus broke off a fairly large piece with a loud snap that causing the three students before him jump.

“Here.” Remus said, moving between to two children and kneeling beside his mate, handing his about one-third of the bar. “Eat it. It will help.”

Harry looked up at him confused, but took the chocolate. “What was that thing?”

“It was a dementor.” Remus answered, hand out chocolate to the other two who where also look at him. “One of the guards of Azkaban, but enough of that, eat the chocolate, and I‘ll see to the driver about the train.”

Remus finished, briefly touching his mate’s cheek with the palm of his hand, so quick that the other two occupancies didn’t notice, before getting up and moving and excusing himself.

* * *

Harry watched the man as he left, feeling strangely calm after the short but gentle touch. It didn’t last however and as the man got farther and farther away, Harry got colder, almost as if that brief touch lit as fire in him only to follow the stranger when he left.

“Harry?”

The concerned voice of Hermione drew Harry’s attention. “What happened?”

“You… well, fainted. If it wasn’t for the Professor, I don’t know what would have happened.”

Just then the light came back on and Harry blinked his eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden brightness. It was then that he remember the screaming.

“Who screamed?”

“What d’you mean, Harry. No one screamed.” Ron said, looking down at Harry worriedly.

Harry set up slowly, rubbing the bump on his head, most likely from when he fell, and turned back to Ron and Hermione’s questioning and concerned looks.

“I heard a women screaming.” Harry explained but frowned as his friends continued to look at him strangely, much like they had when he told them he was hearing voices last year. “What happened to that thing?”

“Dementor,” corrected Hermione automatically, looking a little scared. “You fainted and the dementor, it looked like it was coming after you.”

Ron nodded, “Yeah, it was dark so it was hard to tell but it was definitely coming closer.”

“And Professor Lupin was stepping over you.” Hermione trailed off for a moment, sharing a look with Ron. “He muttered a spell and this silver light burst through he wand. When the light dimmed down the dementor was gone.”

Harry knew Hermione wasn’t saying anything and was about to question her when the compartment door open, causing them all the jump again.

Harry felt a sudden wave of relief as Professor Lupin stepped though, and then flushed in embarrassment at the feeling. Why was the man causing him to react this way? He felt more safe in this strangers presence then with his best friends he’s known for two years. Was it because he was a teacher and therefore nothing bad would likely happen to him. Hermione did say he was the one who got rid of the dementor.

“We’ll be arriving at Hogwarts in about ten to fifteen minutes.” Professor Lupin said, before pausing and looking around at them, particularly Harry. “I haven’t poisoned the chocolate you know.”

Harry blinked, finally taking notice of the piece in his hand, before taking a small bit. He felt warmness spread through him not unlike the way Professor Lupin made him feel when he touch him. Again, confusion swept over Harry at these odd feelings.

Suddenly the train began to move with a sudden tug and Harry placed a hand over is stomach at the swerving feel caused there.

“You look a bit pale, Harry. Are you alright?” Professor Lupin asked sitting beside Harry, looking concern.

“I’m fine.” Harry muttered, turning away from Professor Lupin and looked out the window, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his body at the Professor’s closer proximity.


	3. Chapter 3

Mate…. Mate…. Mate….

Moony wanted to howl at the wall surrounding him, keeping him from his mate. He passed back and forth, debating with the human side of himself. Didn’t Remus understand that he was going insane!

‘We can’t. Dumbledore has trust in us.’

The wolf growled at the human’s thoughts. 

‘It is our right to claim him. He is MINE!’ he screamed inside his head.

‘He is our best friends son.’ 

‘We scented him, he was born for us.’ 

‘He is too young, to pure for us.’

It was this thought from the human that made Moony pause. Even in wolf standers his Mate was young, just a pup. But he had waited so long for him and he smelled so good….

‘He’s just a boy.’

‘Shut. Up.’ snapped Moony. Why did Remus continue to hinder him so. 

Moony opened the almost inexistent bond with his Mate. He was sleeping soundly, nothing but content echoed from the smaller being. Relaxing a bit, Moony laid on the bed he had previously vacated the moment he had the strength to control the shared body. But not ten minutes and was feeling the strain in this body already, being so far from the full moon and not in his true form.

‘I will not take him yet,’ stated Moony, before cutting off anything the human might have said, he continued. ‘But I will have a taste. It is my right.’

After the last word, the wolf gave into sleep.


End file.
